1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a gate-controlled rectifier and applications to rectification circuits thereof for increasing the rectification efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional rectification circuits utilize diodes, which have a unidirectional conduction property, to rectify an AC sinusoidal voltage to a DC pulsating voltage. For example, FIG. 1 is a half-wave rectification circuit; FIG. 2A, FIG. 2B, FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B are full-wave rectification circuits; wherein L and N are respectively line and neutral; T1 and T2 are isolation transformers; D0, D1, D2 and D3 are rectification diodes; BD1 and BD2 are bridge diodes; R0's are resistive loads.
Diode rectifiers usually suffer from a higher conduction loss. The present invention discloses a gate-controlled rectifier to reduce the conduction loss and increase the rectification efficiency.